1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machine alarm systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to alarm-equipped vending machines typically used at self-service car washes that are deployed in unattended locations, and which are subject to relatively high rates of vandalism and theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last several years, the self-service car wash industry has greatly modified the quality and quantity of products and services that are offered to customers. Many ancillary products such as vehicle waxes, detergents and other diverse items are sold from self-service “coin-operated” vending machines of diverse sizes, configurations and shapes that are usually mounted conveniently close to the washing bays. (As used herein the term “coin-operated” refers to self service vending machines that accept coins, credit cards, currency, tokens, or combinations thereof). Besides offering the consumer several cleaning options related to the vehicle exterior, typical self-service car wash installations offer a variety of products and choices relating to the vehicle interior. For example, numerous coin-operated suction-applying vacuuming systems exist. Various carpet cleaning and spot removal products are available for more vigorous interior cleaning. Various towels, dashboard cleaning solutions or preparations, various waxes, deodorants, and other diverse automotive items are typically stocked by well-equipped vending installation. Coin-operated vending machines that dispense fragrances and apply them to the vehicle interior are becoming relatively common.
In the self-service car wash industry most common coin-operated vending machines are installed outdoors at unattended locations. Of course, industry practice has been to mount the machines as safely and securely as possible within illuminated, high visibility areas. Often, custom-designed concrete “islands” are created at the carwash site specifically for mounting vending machines. Despite the advantages in security that result from specialized mounting designs, the risks of burglary and vandalism are ever-present. Most vending machines comprise a dollar-bill changer accessory, and a coin storage box. Many machine components are viciously mutilated when thieves smash their way through external components trying to break into these components. Although the burglary of money stored within vending machines is significant, the cost of physical damages inflicted upon vending machine structures by thieves during a theft often exceeds the amount of money stolen. As a result of such factors, burglary and/or intrusion warning systems designed specifically for vending machines have been proposed previously. However, known alarms suffer from many disadvantages.
Usually burglars try to pry open the vending machine door with a crow bar or other large lever, the use of which results in significant damages. Most of the alarms proposed to date are triggered by a switch at either the bottom or top of the door which is set off when the cabinet door, or a portion of the door, is deflected. However, if the burglar or vandal is attempting to pry open the door at a point below the latch, and if the alarm switch is above the latch, the alarm may not be triggered. Some alarms trigger only after significant structural damages are incurred by the machine. Many alarms require constant attention and complex maintenance by the proprietor. Some alarms are simply too difficult to set and reset. Most importantly, many common systems are prone to frequent, irritating false alarms.